El Digimundo Sí existe
by Hikari5
Summary: El mundo digital, existe? es una pregunta que todos nos formulamos cierto?... Una história


**El Digimundo Sí existe**

  
By Hikari 

(\__/)   
(=':'=)   
('') ('')o 

Un fic bastante rarito, no se si les gustará, los personajes... em ya los verán, solo quiero decirles que "pasó en verdad" se lo puedo assegurar. ^^ Bueno allá va. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

Una chica esbelta y de grandes ojos azules se apartó un mechón castaño de pelo de la cara y miró detenidamente la playa. 

- Vaya...- Resopló desanimada y se dirigió junto a su pequeño perrito hacia a la orilla. Hoy había poca gente en la playa, a pesar de ser las 18:10 de la tarde, hora en que siempre estaba llena a rebosar, el cielo se presentaba muy nublado, y hacía un viento frío poco común en esa zona. 

- Keko, nos vamos?- La chica se agacho y acarició a su perro, el cuál pareció entenderla, y meneando la cola se tumbó en la arena. 

- Okay, nos quedaremos un ratito más...- Con un suspiró se sentó en la arena al lado de su compañero. Empezó ha hacer frío y se puso una chaqueta de chandal encima de los pantalones y la corta que camiseta que llevaba puesta. 

"Aveces venía bien estar ahí, sentada en la playa, contemplando el oleaje de ese bonito y profundo mar, venía perfecto para relajarse, intentar evadirse de los problemas etc... y también para inventar fics" Pensó la principiante esbozando una sonrisa.   
Hacia poco que escribía fics, y la mayoría de los que hacía, no los llegaba a publicar... 

Empezó a pensar en los demás escritores, en aquellas historias, en digimon, en los niños elegidos y en... el digimundo. ¿ Existen de verdad?. Miró al cielo dudosa, intentando encontran alguna señal, alguna pista o idea que pudiese referirse a aquel mundo. Llevaba tres años haciendose la misma pregunta, la cual ya daba por "sin respuesta", bajó la vista, y miro a su perro, el cual correteaba por la orilla jugando con las olas. 

Entonces este se paró en seco como vigilando, esperando, mirando hacia un lugar fijo, a lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña sombra que se dirigía hacia allí, con la mirada baja y lentamente. 

Era un niño, de ojos azules y pelo oscuro, tendría unos ocho años, y parecían derramarse varias lágrimas de sus pequeños y preciosos ojos. La chica solo se limitó a mirarlo y observarlo detenidamente. 

Entonces el pequeño se paró a solo un metro de ella aproximadamente, sin mirarla, como si no la viese, como si no notase su presencia, y tras un sollozo una breve pausa mirando el horizonte, se fue acercando más y más a la orilla. 

- Oye! es peligroso meterse al mar en estas condiciones- Dijo la chica mientras cogía a su perrito un tanto extrañada y preocupada por el niño. 

- Qué más da...- Este seguía con la mirada baja, y lágrimas seguían deslizandose por sus pálidas mejillas. 

La chica se quedó callada, y entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor la cara de aquel niño, le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de qué... 

No solo el rostro del chico, también la situación, una playa... un niño de ojos azules entristecidos... ¿...? 

El niño se fue adentrando un poco mas en la playa, hasta que el agua le cubría las rodillas, entonces vio como éste metía la mano dentro del agua y sacaba un algo negro, una piedra quizás?... No, era una especie de... aparato?. Después de mirarlo extrañamente, el niño siguió adelantando hacia el fondo como atraído por el mar. 

- No te metas más adentro! Podrías ahogarte!- La chica se acercó hacia el pequeño, el cual llevaba los puños fuertemente cerrados al igual que los ojos. 

- Acaso importa?...- Se giró un momento, y la miró a los ojos, tenía una mirada profunda y triste, una expresión entre arrepentimiento y culpabilidad. La joven miró al niño durante unos segundos, estaba apunto de venirle a la cabeza quien era aquel pequeño, justo cuando escuchó unas pisadas tras ella. 

- Ken no...- Un joven de la edad aproximada de la chica, vestido de forma un tanto extraña, de ojos azules y pelo castaño inclinado hacia arriba, se acercaba a paso rápido hacia los dos presentes. Claro... Ken, ahora recordó, y el joven recién llegado era... Ryo... Digimon?!. La chica se quedó observando a los dos compañeros atentamente impresionada y sorprendida. 

- Dejame Ryo!...- Al niño le empezaron a brotar de nuevo varias lágrimas de aquellos pequeños ojos. Mientras, Akiyama se quedó mirando a la joven extrañado unos segundos, al igual que esta, y siguió avanzando hacia el pequeño Ichijouji. Ahora recordaba, esto pertenecía a Digimon... pero Ryo no salía... estaba ocurriendo? O solo era una alucinación? simple recuerdo? La chica, decidió que luego tendría tiempo de pensar y siguió observando a los chicos preocupada. 

- Vamos Ken, no fue tu culpa...- Siguió entrando a la playa hasta quedarse justo detrás de el poniendole las manos delicadamente en los hombros. 

- Sí fue mi culpa! Yo lo maté! Yo maté a Osamu!...- El pequeño se aguantaba las lágrimas apretando uno de los puños y el "aparato" fuertemente. Aunque no podía remediar que varias lágrimas cayesen. 

Ryo apartó un poco de agua, le dio la vuelta al chico y lo abrazó poniendose a la misma altura que el pequeño. 

Mientras, la joven que miraba atentamente la escena, se fue acercando a la orilla, sus ojos estaban un tanto húmedos, y no paraba de "juguetear" discretamente con los dedos de sus manos nerviosa. 

- Disculpad...- La chica estaba justo detrás de los otros dos, pero en la orilla, y estos se giraron para observarla. 

-Ken, yo se que no fue tu culpa... ee... en el fondo tu no querías- Miró al pequeño dejando el juego que llevaba entre manos (y nunca mejor dicho) y adelantó dos pasos hacia ellos. 

Los chicos miraban extrañados a la joven de pelo castaño, que al igual que ellos, les miraba con los ojos cristalinos. 

- Ves Ken...? sabemos que no fue tu culpa, nunca pensaríamos eso... venga vamos a casa...- El pequeño miró a Ryo, el cual sonreía cálidamente mientras le daba un pellizquito en la nariz. 

- De acuerdo...- Ken se guardó discretamente aquel artefacto negro en uno de sus bolsillos y finalmente asintió, Akiyama lo cogió en brazos y le revolvió el pelo con una de las manos, lo cual hizo que el pequeño sonriera tímidamente y se secase las lágrimas con una de sus manitas. 

Salieron del agua y se pararon justo a lado de la joven, que permanecía quieta, mirando a los dos chicos serenamente. 

- Ken adelántate, ahora mismo voy ¿vale?- Dijo Akiyama mientras se agachaba hasta ponerse a la altura de su pequeño amigo. 

- Vale- Respondió el pequeño, después, miró a la joven. - Gracias...- dijo casi susurrando y un tanto colorado. Se alejó dejando a los dos chicos en la orilla, mientras la chica miraba como el pequeño se alejaba, y sonreía delicadamente. 

- Oye...- Akiyama distrajo a la joven de sus pensamientos, la cual se giró rápidamente para mirar a Ryo. 

- Te llamas Sarah no es cierto...?- Esta se quedó impresionada, y miró al chico a los ojos con la boca entre abierta. 

- Como lo sabes?...- 

- Tan solo lo sé...- Akiyama le sonrió enseñando aquella preciosa sonrisa que tenía y mirando a la chica a los ojos, la cual la hizo poner aún mas nerviosa. 

- Has cambiado mucho... tenía ganas de volverte a ver- Acercó su mano a la cara de la chica, a la cual se le asomaron unos coloretes a su extrañada mirada. 

- Qué...?- 

Akiyama rió y retiró un mechón de pelo que volvía a cubrir un poco de la cara de la joven, acerco su rostro con el de la chica y acariciandole la mejilla le dijo: 

- El digimundo sí existe Sarah... si tu crees en él- Parecía todo tan real, sentía la la cálida respiración de Akiyama demasiado real como para que no lo fuese. Sentía demasiado bien las caricias y emociones que estaban sucediendo. ¿ era real...? 

Ryo se besó la yema de su dedo indice y lo pasó dulcemente por los labios de la chica, la cual estaba totalmente colorada, pero demasiado extrañada y confusa como para sentir vergüenza u otra cosa. Después, Akiyama empezó a andar en dirección por donde se había ido el pequeño Ichijouji. 

Tan solo leves recuerdos pasaban por la mente de la joven, recordaba algo... pero no veía con claridad, conocía a Ryo de algo más que de verlo en la serie "Digimon", pero el recuerdo estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder acordarse plenamente. 

- y... tranquila, es normal que no te acuerdes de aquello... hace demasiado tiempo- Akiyama seguía andando mientras terminaba esa última frase. La chica en cambio, aún estaba quieta, había quedado muda, no entendía nada, quería recordar pero no podía, quería encontrar una explicación a todo eso pero tampoco encontraba ninguna. 

- Espera!!- La joven adelanto varios pasos hacia Ryo, pero este ya no estaba, se había ido. Se tumbó boca-arriba en la arena, miró el reloj, eran las 21: 30 pero no le importaba, seguía contemplando las estrellas que acababan de salir, cerró los ojos y continuó pensando en lo había sucedido, mientras su perrito se acercaba alegremente por un lado de la playa. 

Sintió frío algo frío en los pies, entre abrió los ojos, aún era de día, había subido la marea hasta mojarle los pies, se fortó los ojos y miró el reloj, eran las 19:45. 

- Un sueño...- Su perro seguía jugueteando con las olas, pudo ver varios pescadores instalando sus cañas de pescar, todo normal, se levantó cuidadosamente y estiro los brazos tras un bostezo. 

- Keko vamos casa!- La joven chica de pelo oscuro decidió que ya era hora de marcharse, por hoy, ya había twnido bastantes emociones, y junto a su fiel perro, fueron desapareciendo dirección al chalet de verano de su abuela. 

FIN   


-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

By Hikari 

Y bien? Qué les pareció? ^^U se preguntarán quien es esa tal "Sarah" cierto? Bueno... se podría decir... que ces't moi... ^^ Bueno como dije anteriormente "pasó"... Es un fic bastante raro, y la verdad, no les pasa que cuando sueñan después no se acuerdan bien de el sueño entero? ^^ por eso me costó un poco más. Espero que les haiga gustado.Dejen revews Plz! 

PD: piedad que sigo siendo una novata OoU (solo hice 2 fics con este u.u) 

Ja ne! 

(\__/)   
(=':'=)   
('') ('')o 


End file.
